Your brother saved me
by daughterofacountry
Summary: Amber Staples was a lonely teenager. She was bullied at school and abused at home. One day she couldn't do it anymore. She went onto her roof and got ready to jump. But then Raph stopped her. He took her back to meet his brothers, and she fell for one of them. But there's nothing she can do about it, he's the one that's least interested in her.
1. The beginning

"This time don't bother coming back down! Just jump off!" My dad screamed as I stormed up the stairs, ripping open the door to the roof. "Yeah well maybe I will! If it gets me away from YOU, why wouldn't I!" I yelled back, before slamming the door shut. I turned, leaning against it. I hid, my head in my hands, crying out in anger. I uncovered my face, walking towards the edge of the roof and laying my hands on the cool, stone ledge. I stared out at the city, at all the cars whizzing around way down below me. They were so far away, but I could get down there in seconds. All I would have to do is jump. Not even that, I would just have to fall. It would get me away from everything. The bullies at school, having to come home to my dad, drunk, as always, and screaming at me, swearing at me, hitting me. I could get away from all of it if I just fell. My mind made up, I lifted one leg onto the ledge, hoisting the rest of me up after it. I stood on the ledge, holding my arms out, letting the wind blow my hair and jacket out behind me. I held my breath, looking down at the city below me. I turned so my back was facing the edge, and prepared to let myself fall. "One." I said, trying to keep my breathing even. "Two." I closed my eyes. "And...thr-" "DON'T!" My eyes snapped open. I couldn't see anyone, but that couldn't have just been my imagination...could it? "W-who's there?" I asked. "It doesn't matter who I am, just get down from there!" The voice sounded again. "It does matter. You could be anyone. How do I know that if I get down you won't kill me or something?" I argued. "Don't you think if I wanted to kill you I would just have let you jump?" The voice argued back. "Well...yeah, I guess." I said, unable to think of a comeback. "So, are you going to get down?" The voice asked. "Only if you come to where I see you." I said. I heard a sigh. "I will, but only once you've gotten down." I wavered slightly. "Promise?" Another sigh. "Promise." I jumped down off of the ledge. "Now come where I can see you." Nothing moved. "Well?" I crossed my arms. "Move first. Just walk forward a few steps, so that you wouldn't hit the ledge if you fell backwards." The voice demanded. I was confused, and a bit nervous, but curiosity was getting the better of me, so I walked forwards. "Is that okay?" I asked. "Yeah. And one more thing. Try not to freak out, okay." Now I was even more confused, and even more curious. "Alright." I heard a whispered countdown, as if in preparation, and then he emerged from the shadows. My mouth fell open slightly. He was a giant turtle. Well, that's what he looked like anyway. "A-are you...a...turtle?" I asked. "Yeah. And the name's Raph, by the way." He said. I nodded slowly. He seemed familiar, but I would definitely remember if I'd seen a giant turtle. I racked my brains, looking him up and down. Then the wind blew, catching the lose ends of his red bandanna, making them fly out behind him, and, suddenly, something clicked and I had an unexpected flashback.  
It was about two months ago. My dad was really drunk, so I'd come up to the roof in the hope of getting some peace and quiet. That's when I saw them. Four figures, leaping from rooftop to rooftop. They were quite large, slightly strange shapes. I could only see shadows, but something about them didn't quite seem...human. Now, if I was right, I knew why.  
"There are four of you, aren't there? You and three others." I asked. He gave a small gasp, taking a step back. "How do you know that?" He demanded. "I-I've seen you before. Just as shadows, leaping around on the rooftops." He relaxed a little bit when I said 'Just as shadows'. "I take it you were up here at the time." He said. "Yeah. I come up here a lot. No one else comes up here, so it's where I come when I want to get away from my dad." I said, rubbing m hand up and down my arm nervously. "Oh. Was your dad the one shouting at you before?" He asked. I sighed. "Yeah. He does it all the time, but he's nearly always drunk, so." I looked at my feet, still rubbing my arm. "That's no excuse for telling you to jump off a roof." He said sternly. "I know, but he hates me." I said, frustration filling my voice. "Okay, I don't really know you, and you don't know me, so I'm not going to ask about your entire life, but you know about us now. Normally, people faint when they see us, and we take them back to our home until they wake up, so, I don't know how to deal with you, as you're, well, you know, still conscious." He said, rubbing the back of his neck casually. "Oh. Well if you want I'll come with you anyway." I offered. "Uh...Yeah. If that's okay." He said awkwardly. "Oh yeah, that's fine. Anything that means I don't have to go home yet is 100% approved by me." I smiled. "Alright." He went over to the fire escape and began to climb down it, before stopping and looking at me. "Do you want to come this way, or take the stairs and meet me at the bottom?" He asked. I glanced at the door. If I went that way then my dad might hear me, but I'd never been that good at climbing down stuff. Up, yes. Down, no. "Well...Oh screw it, climbing's the lesser of the two evils." I said, walking towards the fire escape. It took a while, thanks to me, but eventually we arrived on the ground. "Okay." I said, brushing dirt off of my jacket. "Where to now?" He walked to the middle of the alley, glanced around to make sure he wasn't being observed, then removed the man hole cover. "Ladies first." He said with a smirk, gesturing at he hole. "You're kidding, right? You don't seriously expect me to climb into the sewer." I scoffed. "Not kidding." He said. My face fell. "Down there. You want me. To go. Down there?" I said, stunned. "Yep. You know, I'm starting to realize just how easy the unconscious ones are." His smirk grew. I ignored him joke and crouched down, ready to lower myself in. "I can not believe I'm doing this." I muttered as I let myself drop.


	2. The beginning - Raph's version

Raph's P.O.V.

"This time don't bother coming back down! Just jump off!" I heard a muffled voice yell. Turning quickly, I saw a girl come onto the roof. "Yeah, well maybe I will! If it gets me away from YOU, why wouldn't I!" She yelled before slamming the door. Hard. I shrank back into the shadows as she leaned against the door, screaming into her hands. Then she walked towards the edge, thankfully away from me. I watched as she looked out at the city. I had just turned to leave when I heard a scuffle, like shoes on stone, and turned back to see her stood on the ledge. She was holding her arms out and the wind was blowing her hair and jacket out behind her. It made her look so peaceful and elegant, but something about her screamed pain. She turned so she was facing away from the edge. I held my breath, worried that she would see me. She didn't, and I breathed a quiet sigh of relief. "One." She said. One? What did she mean by one? "Two." Her eyes closed, and I suddenly realized what she was going to do. "And thr-" "DON'T!" I yelled before I could think of a better idea. Her eyes snapped open, scanning the roof. I moved further into the shadows, thankful that it was dark out. "W-who's there?" She asked. Good, clearly she hadn't seen me. "It doesn't matter who I am, just get down from there!" I cried. "It does matter. You could be anyone. How do I know that if I get down you won't kill me or something?" Oh great, she HAD to be stubborn. "Don't you think that if I wanted to kill you I would just have let you jump?" I argued. "Well, yeah, I guess." She said. "So, are you going to get down from there?" I asked, trying to sound as friendly as possible. Not an easy task. "Only if you come where I can see you." Why? Why did she have to say that? I sighed heavily, I didn't really have a choice. "I will, but only once you get down." I bargained. I could see her wavering. "Promise?" I sighed again. "Promise." I said. Sounding friendly was getting harder. She jumped down from the ledge. "Now come where I can see you." She said, sounding slightly nervous. I didn't move. "Well?" She crossed her arms. "Move first." I said, thinking fast to try and bide some time. "Just walk forward a few steps, so that you wouldn't hit the ledge if you fell backwards." She walked forwards, a confused expression on her face. "Is that okay?" She asked. "Yeah." I was panicking slightly now, and I knew that there was no way out. "And one more thing. Try not to freak out, okay." I took a few deep breaths. This was going to be another 'passing out' incident. My brothers were gonna kill me. "Alright." She said calmly. I gave myself a little countdown before stepping out of the shadows. Her mouth fell open slightly. So far so good, I just had to wait for her to fall...any mminute now...or...maybe not just yet. "A-are you...a turtle?" She asked. "Yeah. And the name's Raph, by the way." I answered. She nodded in reply, llooking me up and down. Okay now she seriously had to faint. Or maybe not. Wow, how crazy do you have to be to not freak out? As crazy as she is, apparently. "There are four of you, aren't there? You and three others." She said suddenly. I stepped back, shocked. "How do you know that?" I demanded. "I-I've seen you before. Just as shadows, leaping around on the roofs." Okay, fair enough I suppose. "I take it you were up here at the time." I said, unsure of what else I could say. "Yeah. I come up here a lot. No one else comes up here, so it's where I come to get away from my dad." She said, rubbing her arm. "Oh, was your dad the one shouting before?" I said. She sighed. "Yeah. He does it all the time and he's nearly always drunk." She looked down at her feet, still rubbing her arm. "That's no reason to tell you to jump offa roof." I ssaid sternly. "I know, but he hates me." She said, I could feel the frustration radiating from her. "Okay, I don't know you, and you don't know me, so I'm not going to ask about your entire life, but you know about us now. Normally, people faint and we take them to our home until they wake up, so, I don't know how to deal with you, as you're, you know, still conscious." I said, rubbing my neck casually. "Oh...well if you want I'll come with you anyway." She said. I was not expecting that. "Uh...yeah. If that's okay." I said awkwardly. "Oh yeah, that's fine. anything that means I don't have to go home yet is 100% approved by me." She smiled. "Alright." I went to the fire escape and began to climb down. Then I realized that she might not actually be able to climb down it. "Do you want to come this way, or take the stairs and meet me at the bottom?" I asked. She looked at the door, thinking. "Well...oh screw it, the fire escape's the lesser of the two evils." She said coming to the fire escape. She was quite slow at climbing, but we eventually made it to the bottom. "Okay." She said, brushing the dirt off of her jacket. "Where now?" I went to the middle of the alley, checked to see if anyone was watching, and removed the man hole cover. "Ladies first." I said with a smirk. "You're kidding, right?" She scoffed. I chuckled. "Not kidding." Her face fell. "Down there. You want me, to go, down there?" She said. "Yep. You know, I'm starting to realize just how easy the unconscious ones are." I said, my smirk growing. She ignored the comment and crouched down. "I can not believe I'm doing this." She muttered, dropping down. I chuckled again as I jumped down after her.


	3. Meeting the others

"You do realize that I can barely see down here, don't you?" I said, stretching my arms out in front of me so I wouldn't walk into anything. All Raph did was chuckle at my incompetence. "It's not funny, we're in a sewer and I can't see. Anything could be there, just waiting for me to walk into it and I wouldn't have a clue it even existed." I complained. "Fine." He sighed, taking my hand. "Does that make you feel better?" I nodded, but then realized that he might not be able to see me. "Yes...thank you." With him leading me and making sure I didn't walk into anything, we quickly made our way through the sewers, stopping when we arrived at a rather odd door. "Just to warn you, my brothers are a bit...how to put this...weird." Raph laughed, pushing the door open. I squinted in the sudden light, shying away from where the majority of it seemed to be coming from. I followed Raph through the door. We were in what seemed to be a train platform, only it was decked out so that it really did look so cool. The only thing was that the lights were so bright, I almost wished that it was dark again. "Hey guys, I'm back!" Raph yelled. "And I brought a friend...type...person!" He added. Just then a head popped up from behind the sofa. It was another turtle, only this one had an orange mask. He jumped over the sofa and bounded over to us. "Hey! My name's Michelangelo, but you can call me Mikey! What's your name?" He asked. "Umm...my name's Paige." I said after a moment. "Paige..." He thought about it. "That's a pretty name. It suits you." He beamed. 'Hang on, did he just call you pretty?' My brain asked me. 'How should I know? I had to ask myself, so clearly I don't know the answer.' I answered myself. My brain was about to retaliate, but just then someone else appeared, stopping me from arguing with myself. "Raph. Who's this?" He said. He was a slightly darker shade of green to the other two...a more...intense green. The intensity was enhanced by his royal blue mask, not to mention the sapphire eyes hidden behind it. I let out a silent sigh, how was it possible for a turtle to be so...so...hot? "Oh this...ha..well, this is Paige." Raph said. "And what is..Paige..doing here?" He asked, looking me up and down. "Well, see, I...umm...I kinda..." "He saved my life." I blurted out. "Oh really?" The blue masked turtle said in disbelief. "Funny thing is, she doesn't have a single scratch on her, and if you'd saved her, surely it would have been from people who were..oh, I don't know, hurting her?" He added sternly, walking over to us and circling me. "Actually." I said defensively, drawing myself up to full height. "He stopped me from hurting myself." He stopped circling me, thinking for a moment to decided whether he actually believed me or not. He didn't actually get a chance to decide, as just then, someone else walked in. "Leonardo. Raphael. What is going on in here?" So the blue masked turtle was called Leonardo...even the name was gorgeous. Both him and Raph quickly turned to face the voice. "Master Splinter."


	4. Master Splinter

I looked in the direction the voice had come from and nearly fell over. It belonged to a giant rat. I blinked a few times and discreetly pinched my arm, just to make sure it really was there. 'Of course it's there.' My brain told me. 'You came down into the sewer with a mutant turtle, don't let a mutant rat surprise you." As much as I hated to admit it, my brain was right, I couldn't let this phase me, if I fainted now then I would be being really rude. "What is this young lady doing in the lair?" The rat demanded. "Raph brought her!" Leonardo cried, quickly stepping away from me. "Is this true, Raphael? Was it you who brought her here?" Raph looked at the floor. "Yes sensai. I wasn't sure what else I could do." He said. The rat nodded, but he clearly wasn't satisfied with that answer. I suddenly realized that I was still drawn up defensively and let myself relax a little. I tried to do it slowly, so as not to be noticed, but the movement drew his eyes to me. "Perhaps it would be better if I were to ask you for the story." He said to me. 'You're in trouble now.' My brain said tauntingly. 'Shut up.' The rest of me hissed at it, but it didn't make any difference, I knew I was in trouble. I'd have to say that I was going to jump off a roof, that's not exactly the sort of thing that people generally let go unexplained. I'd have to say about my dad, about school, about mum leaving, I'd leave out the part about...well, I couldn't even bring myself to think it, so I'd have to leave it out. "What is your name, young lady?" The rat asked, ripping me from my thoughts. "Paige. Paige Copperfield." I said, having to remind myself how to be audible. "I am Master Splinter. Now, Paige, would you care to tell me how you met my son?" I looked down awkwardly, shuffling my feet around in my shoes. He looked at me, and seemed to almost read my mind. "Would you rather talk privately?" He asked. I nodded, and he gestured for me to go past and through the door behind him. I did so, glancing back at the three turtles. Raph nodded his head slightly at me, Mikey waved enthusiastically, and Leonardo just stood, staring at me with an almost disapproving look in his deep, perfect eyes. I could have looked into his eyes forever, never caring for a second that the look in them wasn't friendly, but I knew that I had to keep walking, and also that if I didn't my brain would yell at me again, so, I did. Master Splinter entered the room after me and closed the door behind him. "Take a seat, my dear." He said, sitting on a small cushion on the floor. 'Hey, hey, you should so say 'Where to?' haha.' My brain joked. I very nearly slapped myself in the head, but that would have made me look insane, so I didn't. Instead, I sat on a different cushion on the floor and began to tell him the events of the evening.


	5. She may stay

After just over an hour of explaining to Master Splinter, I re-emerged into the main area of the lair. Once again the light shocked me and I started to shrink back into the room I had just exited, only to find myself walking into Master Splinter. I jumped away from him, turning to face him and spun round again as I jumped into someone else. My heart then had its own turn to leap. Straight into my mouth. I'd jumped right into Leonardo. I felt my face flood scarlet as he stood glaring at me, his face only inches from mine. My mouth opened as I tried to think of something to say, however, seeing as I failed, closed again shortly after. 'Step back! Step! Back!' My brain instructed. I obeyed as I couldn't think of what to do myself. I stepped back, my head automatically changing angle so I was looking at the floor and my hands clasping together and moving up near my neck. My head shook slightly, causing my hair to dislodge from behind my ears and fall so it was hiding my face. I couldn't see him anymore, but I could feel his eyes on me. It felt as though they were burning right through me, into my core, into my soul. I was amazed that I'd been able to move before, as I most definitely couldn't now. I was frozen to the spot, unable to even shift my feet awkwardly in my shoes, and that was my main quirk, I did it all the time, but I couldn't do it now. He didn't move either, both of us just stood like statues, him staring at me, me staring at the floor. Master Splinter didn't say anything, he just stood behind me, observing quietly. The atmosphere in the room grew denser and denser until Mikey and Raph entered the room, along with another turtle, this one wearing a purple mask, and broke the silence. "Hey Paige, this is Donnie." Mikey said. I snapped my head round, extremely grateful that he'd put a stopper in the awkward silence. "Hi Donnie." I said, as happily as I could while I could still feel Leonardo's eyes burning through me. "Hello." Donnie said, giving me a small wave. What followed was a few minutes of awkward silence where no one spoke, then Master Splinter speaking up. "Raphael, perhaps it would be wise for you to escort Paige home." He said. I gasped, it was only 11pm, my dad would still be up. He'd be a lot more drunk than when I left, not to mention a lot more angry. "I can't go back yet, my dad will kill me." I pleaded, turning to Master Splinter. "Sensai, could Paige maybe stay here for a while? Just until it's safe for her to go home." Raph asked. "Yeah! Can she?" Mikey added. Master Splinter closed his eyes, thinking it over. When he reopened them, he said. "She may stay." Mikey cheered happily, Raph smirked, Donnie smiled sweetly and Leonardo looked kind of like he wanted to shoot me. Luckily he was then distracted, as a familiar tune started playing on the television. Leonardo dashed over, sitting on the floor as close to the screen as he could get. I recognized the tune as the theme of Space Heroes, and my heart broke as I realized why I knew what it was. Space Heroes had been Theodore's favorite show, before...before...before they got him.


	6. My little brothers

My eyes shut tightly as I tried to stop the tears from spilling. But I couldn't keep them closed for long; in the darkness of my own mind, all I could see was them. My little brothers. I opened my eyes again to get rid of the images, but it didn't work, the only thing it did was let the turtles see the tears that now ran down my cheeks. "Excuse me." I said meekly, walking quickly around them, out the door and into the dark path that me and Raph had come down. I leaned against the wall, giving in to the tears and letting myself sob freely. The door opened and I turned away from it to hide my tears. I couldn't hide my breathing though. "Paige. What's wrong?" Raph asked. "The theme. I'm sorry, I just couldn't." I said between sobs. "Hey, it's okay. And, I know it's a bad show, but seriously, why did it, do this to you?" I sniffed, trying to stop myself crying. "Theodore." The sobs started up again. "It was his favorite show." Raph gently spun me round and wrapped his arms around me awkwardly in an attempt to comfort me. When I'd managed to stop sobbing, he took me back into the lair. I tried not to look at the television as he lead me through to the kitchen. A small tortoise was sitting on the counter, munching contentedly on a leaf. "This is Spike." Raph said, gesturing at the tortoise. "I talk to him when I don't wanna talk to anybody else, or I'm upset or something. I would listen myself, but I'm really not very good this sort of thing, so I probably wouldn't be any help. But Spike can be, so, you can talk to Spike." He said. "Thank you." I murmured. Raph left and I was left with Spike . Before long I found myself telling him my whole story, even though I knew he couldn't respond. Maybe that was why it was so easy. "Well Spike, " I began. "Theodore and Dominic were my little brothers and...well...it's my fault they're dead."


End file.
